Yu Yu Hakusho rewritten
by Kat Reverie
Summary: *rated stuff mentioned in the author's notes.* Chapter 6: Hellos and good-byes. a Re-Write of what happened after yuusuke's return from training with Genkai. Kuwabara bashing up a storm. OC added, lots of changes. please read,enjoy, and review.*Compleat*
1. Meet KatChan

A/N my first yu yu hakusho fan fic, after reading my friend koneko urameshi's yu yu hakusho fic I finally got the courage to do one myself, fair warning this is very demented and it's KINDA Kurama/OC, but not overly so, she has a blast tormenting him XD poor Kurama, he he, and to think she LIKES him.

Kuwabara bashing and causing pain, OC/Kurama, Kieko/Yuusuke, more strange plot changes than you can fit in a magician's hat, OC (Kat-Chan) is a summoner, a psychopath and a pyro maniac.

Rated for language, suggestive dialogue, close comings to killing Kuwabara, some almost sexual situations, and I'm obsessed with blood and have no idea what I may do till I type it.

I think I covered everything, now, that this author's note is officially longer than even Kurama's attention span, please enjoy the fic. all flames, suggestions, and comments will be looked into.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat-Chan was walking home from school as she heard the voice of a classmate, one she knew all too well, Kuwabara. Kat-Chan cringed at the thought of the blundering idiot. She sighed and figured she should see what trouble the ass was causing and try to foil it, as she had tried to do sense she moved two weeks prior with her mother. Her green eyes gleamed with pleasure at foiling anything Kuwabara did, or as she called him, Carrot. She ran to where she heard to boy's voice and gasped at what she saw, men had drawn knives on him and a black haired, thin, and pompous looking boy that was with him.

Kat-Chan bit her lower lip slightly, the dumb ass had never gotten into a fight with knives before to her knowledge, so he was in real danger for a change. Kat-Chan sighed and realized that if he got into to much trouble she could summon her glaive and help the two boys out, after all what fun would she have if carrot got killed? Her red hair fell about her eyes and slightly pale face, her slender fingers moved to temporarily rid herself of the obstruction to her vision. When she did so she knowticed the skin of the knife drawers was a shade of blue. Kat-Chan blinked several times. Then the voice of the black haired boy rang out, "Shot Gun!" and blue pellet like balls of energy shot at the armed boys before them. "Wow, way to go Urameshi! That was like a shot gun or something!" Kuwabara yelled amazed. "That's the whole point you moron." replied the black haired teenager. Kat-Chan just blinked at all of this. "Another mage? No, that was energy, and there was no magic involved, time for some spying." Kat-Chan said grinning. Whilst Kat-Chan was absorbed in her thoughts the two boys where joined by a girl with blue hair and from what Kat-Chan could tell red eyes. "Oh, hey Botan." Said the boy Carrot called Urameshi. "Hey there Yuusuke!" an over cheerful voice replied. Kat-Chan listened over a long period of time as they talked and eventually found herself watching them from the doorway of a warehouse watching the girl named Botan knock on the floor.

"Hey, what's that?" Yuusuke said looking in Kat-Chan's direction, Kat-Chan tried to get out of view but was a bit late, especially when she backed up and tripped over a cinder block and let out a loud cry of surprise in the mean time. "Well that was smart." Kat-Chan muttered sarcastically. Next thing she knew the black haired boy was standing over her with Carrot right behind him. "Hey, aren't you that Kara girl from school?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

Kat stood up looking rather perturbed. "My name is Kat-Chan you Moronic asshole, and if the name's hard to remember by all means call me Kat, Gods know every one else dose." her bell like and cheerless voice rang out.

"Whoa, Kat, why where you spying on us, and why are you so mad at Kuwabara?" Yuusuke asked.

"First answer, I heard the dumass carrot and figured he was picking on some one and that it was time to screw his plans up, like the last twelve times. Second answer, he's a moron that can't get a simple name right. Hell! My name is called about thirty times a day because I death glare half the people in the class, and I assure you he is in my class and there fore should know my name by now." Kat almost fell over out of air.

Yuusuke blinked a few times, "You have a point there." Kuwabara almost collided with the floor at that, "You're going to agree with her?!" he yelled. Yuusuke nodded. "You are a moron, and even you should know that by now. By the way Kat, why do you death glare every one in your class?"

"Because, most of them are clue-less to every thing, only Kieko Yukimora is intelligent, and there for she doesn't get death glared."

"Uh, right." Yuusuke said blinking at her. "Now why don't you go home and play with your dolls."

Kat gave him a look that if looks could kill he'd be dead several times over, "First thing all I have doll wise is porcelain dolls that I use for reference and second of all I don't 'play' with them. And I won't go home because I over heard almost every thing you, that Botan lady and Carrot here said and I want to come along, there's not much you could do to stop my either, I could just summon myself to that spirit world place after you go, and I doubt you don't need at least a little help." Kat said in one breath, and fell over, literally. "Note to self, Remember to breathe during long sentences." she said standing up.

Yuusuke started to laugh, "No offense but what could a little girl do to help?" he said cracking up. Kat was not amused. "This." she said making a few intricate movements with her hand and Kuwabara's jacket caught on fire. "I'm a summoner mage." she said grinning sadistically as Kuwabara ran around in circles yelling, "Help me Urameshi I'm on fire!"

Yuusuke watched as Kuwabara finally got the flames out. "Well that was entertaining, you can come, just don't get in our way."

Kat grinned evilly as Kuwabara glared at her. "Bingo!" Came the overly cheerful voice of Botan. "Found it, now come back in here you two!"

Yuusuke and Kuwabara came back in, Kat followed them slowly. Botan looked at Kat and said, "Oh, who's this."

"This is Kat-Chan, she says she's a summoner, and hey, she caught Kuwabara on fire so she has to be of some use." Yuusuke said laughing.

"Oh, well hello Kat-Chan!" Botan said cheerfully making Kat wince. 

"Hello." Kat replied quietly.

More time passed as Botan and the two boys talked, eventually the carrot jumped into a green light emanating from a floor panel that had been removed. Botan handed Yuusuke something, but Kat didn't bother looking, after Yuusuke jumped into the green light Kat stepped forward but was stopped by Botan. "Are you sure you want to go?"

Kat shrugged, "Why not? I have nothing better to do." Botan nodded and let her proceed, when Kat jumped down she did it as a dive expecting a long fall, her assumption had been rewarded, she did a flip mid air and summoned herself to the ground landing perfectly. 

The two boys where in a heap over each other while Kat, about three feet away was standing there watching them.

"did you do that just to show off!" Kuwabara said as more of a statement than a question.

"Down fido, no I didn't, it's not every day I get to do that you know, I need to, 'flex my magic.' so to speak." she replied rather annoyed at the idiot carrot.

Kuwabara glared at her for the fido remark as he and Yuusuke both got up. Kat blinked as she felt the earth below them tremble a bit. "Eh, uh oh." she said looking a bit worried. Moments later hundreds of Fugaki came out of the ground and started to attack them. "What are these things Urameshi?!" Kuwabara yelled at he was brought down by several of the robed creatures. Yuusuke was in the same predicament and yelled, "How the hell am I supposed to know!?" Kat scrame as she was brought down a bit after the other two, she felt something grab at her skirt, her eyes widened as she yelled, "You bloody perverts leave my skirt alone!" right after that about four Fugaki caught on fire, which didn't do her much help but she was happy her skirt was un harmed, other wise things would have gotten interesting. 

Both Kuwabara and Yuusuke yelled, "What?!" at the same time. Then Kuwabara scrame, "I think they are trying to eat me!"

Kat's immediate reply was, "Damn, these thing's have worse taste than my cat." Before Kuwabara could reply two large spheres of light one red and the other green where seen gracefully floating towards a tree, seeing this the Fugaki ran off. Kat, in a very strange position, looked up at them as they landed on a large branch to revile two demons. One in a magenta or rose colored jump suit with red hair similar to color and length to hers and green eyes also similar to her, his height was the same as well. The second was a short, black haired, demon with flame red eyes, he was dressed in all black except a few pieces of cloth near his neck and a bandanna. They looked human enough but she could sense something about them, the first thing out of her mouth was, "Black dragon, and Fox boy."

Yuusuke gave her a strange look but she ignored it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

he he, my arms hurt.


	2. The Gate of Betrayal, and Genbu the Sai...

A/N: Sorry bout not writing this yesterday, or the day before, but I figured after rushing the last one and being up till four A.M. I had rights to a day off, and I reviewed some more fics as well, so I made some people happy because if I don't like a story well I say what I like and say where I think improvements could be made, and I hope that others would do the same. It's a little after three here so I don't have to rush, and believe it or not Midis I downloaded are calming (my mother says spooky but what does she know about my music?) Oh, and just a note, I consider Kuwabara's hair orange, not red. 

I'm proud to have Oracle Vortex as a friend, she stood up for my other FanFic when some one called it stupid, and sense OV is unlikely to visit this fic I'm saying it here, believe it or not I'm shy. 

But now to the review thingy, 

Thank you Koneko Urameshi, and I plan to keep writing.

No more reviews as of yet, now on to some facts real quick so every one knows Kat-Chan isn't stuck up. 

First thing, she just has a strange personality, second, her blood line which will be in my next fic or mabey even the one after that.

Third she hates Kuwabara and is very cranky when he's around.

And lastly fourth, She seems to fluctuate between Hiei's and Kurama's personality.

Go check out 'Koneko Urameshi"'s Yu-Yu-Hakusho fic, it's brilliant.

Oh, I forgot my disclaimer last time! well here it is, I DO NOT OWN ANY ONE BUT KAT, KAZEHANE, AND TAMREN AT THIS POINT.(I may enter more charras.) ^^ I like caps lock.

Now enough of my babble! TO THE FIC!

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

Kat looked up at the two curiously, the one with black hair seemed very mistrusting. The one with red hair seemed to have a good disposition, she was going to test just how good of a disposition he really had.

They jumped from the tree branch to the ground.

At that time Kat realized just how uncomfortable of a position she was in. As she tried to get up her legs got tangled up in each other and she went sprawling forward. "Well that was smart.... really smart." Kat said sarcastically. 

The only one that noticed was the red haired boy, Kurama.

Kat noticed that the boys had been talking whilst she was still staring and planning a little test.

"The word is more like 'baby sitting.'" said the black haired boy, Hiei.

"Why you little shrimp!" yelled Kuwabara as he threw a punch at Hiei, which utterly missed as he stepped aside, Kat was almost in awe at the agility.

"That was merely a side step, you're no match for me," he said looking at Kuwabara, then he looked to Yuusuke, "Now you on the other hand, Spirit Detective, I still intend to kill you."

Kat stood up at this time, Kurama looked to her, something told her not to mess with him, as least not with the little test she was planning, but it wasn't the fact he was stronger than her, it was the fact that she respected him.

"I don't believe you have introduced the young lady over there." Kurama said nodding in Kat's direction.

"Young lady? That's just Kat, she says she's a summoner, what ever that is." Yuusuke replied.

"A summoner is a type of mage, and you left some thing out, I'm a dark summoner, meaning my magic is aligned to evil, even though I'm aligned other wise, and then it's subcategorized into earth and wind." Kat said more than a bit mad at him.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" he replied.

"You weren't." was her answer.

Kat turned back to the two demons.

"He was right on the fact that my name is Kat, and I'm afraid I didn't catch your names." Kat said politely.

"Is she the same person?" Kuwabara asked Yuusuke in a whisper.

"I am Kurama and this is Hiei." the red haired boy said.

"I am honored to meet you, Kurama, Hiei." she said bowing to each in turn.

"Okay now she's starting to freak me out!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I'm only starting too? Oh pooh." she said in a mock mournful manor.

"Stop it!" Kuwabara yelled again.

"Oh? Stop what? This?" She said kicking him in the left knee. As he hopped around on one foot holding his left knee she grinned, "Oh my, I missed." she said smiling innocently.

"Where you aiming!?" Yuusuke said jumping back as far as he could from her.

"Where do you think?" She said Grinning sadistically.

"You where going to kick me there?!" Kuwabara said finally able to stand on both feet.

Kat only grinned evilly and replied, "Be more polite or I won't miss."

"Why you!" he said lunging at her, he was too slow for even her, she jumped out of the way with time to spare. "Want to make it two too none?" she said grinning.

"We don't have time to waste you two!" Yuusuke yelled.

"You're right, I have plenty of time for this later." Kat replied.

As Kuwabara started to stand up Kat kicked him in the head. "That's for lunging at a girl in a skirt." Kat said with no hint of emotion on her voice.

" 'ya know, if he's on the ground he has a better chance of looking up your skirt." Yuusuke said trying not to laugh.

Kat blinked at him a few times, "You're right."

Then she started kicking Kuwabara in the head saying several curse words and, "You pervert! I hope you get eaten by something that would embarrass the hell out of you!" kicking him with each syllable.

Kuwabara then jumped up and yelled, "I wasn't looking up your skirt!" 

Kat was about to yell several obscenities but Kurama put his hand on her shoulder and she paused, "We should get going now." he said as he removed his hand.

Kat nodded, "Okay."

Yuusuke raised an eyebrow wondering what it was about Kurama and Kat the seemed so alike, and why she respected Kurama and not him.

Yuusuke led into the castle, behind him was Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Kat, in that order. Kat was staring at Kurama, wondering why she felt any respect for him at all, after all, she didn't even know him. 

Her thoughts where then interrupted by a one eyed bat creature.

"Welcome to maze castle..." it said but before it could say anything else Kat blurted out, "Flying spaghetti." every one looked back at her, Kurama looked slightly amused, Hiei looked appalled, the other two boys looked confused and the bat like creature looked pissed. 

Kat sweat dropped, "Heh, sorry, first thing that came to mind."

"All right.. Now as I was saying. Welcome to maze castle, before you may continue you must pass the gate of betrayal."

"That doesn't sound very pleasant." Yuusuke remarked.

"It's not." said the bat creature said pulling down a switch on the wall.

Almost simultaneously, Kat and Kurama looked up and said. "The ceiling's coming down!"

Only difference was Kat seemed afraid whilst Kurama was calm, the next thing they knew they where all trying to hold up the ceiling above them. Kat was having a hard time being the least physically strong.

"Only one of you can pass, the others will be crushed beneath the ceiling's weight. And if you try to play hero and attempt to keep the ceiling up to save all of you, you'll all be crushed." the bat creature said evilly.

"Well it's official," Kat started, "I'm starting to think I don't like this place." "What do you mean 'starting to', I haven't liked this place sense I walked in!" Kuwabara yelled at Kat. "Well, this place is allot nicer than my room." Kat replied already pale from the ceiling's weight. "What is your room a crypt?" Yuusuke asked before Kuwabara could say anything. "No, but a crypt sounds nice too." Kat replied tension on her voice. "Just forget it, now Hiei, you're the fastest, go over there and flip that switch." Yuusuke said trying to look back at the demon. "How do you know you can trust me?" Hiei replied. "Because quick deaths don't seem to be your thing." Yuusuke said and Hiei nodded.

"Now go already, I'll use my spirit energy to make up while you flip the switch." Yuusuke said starting to channel his spirit energy. By that time Kat was concentrating fully on trying to hold the ceiling up with the others. Hiei darted from below the ceiling and ran to the switch and stopped, hand inches above it. The bat creature started talking to Hiei about joining the saint beasts, and as he did Hiei moved his hand from above the switch to his side. "A wise choice my friend, the boulder would have crushed you any ways." the bat creature said flapping in place. "Thanks for the hint!" Hiei said jumping up and slashing at the creature's eye, and flipping the switch. Seconds later a boulder landed where he was standing. "Hiei!" Yuusuke yelled.

A moment after the Ceiling stopped Bering down on her Kat almost collapsed. Kurama and the others ran out from beneath the ceiling. All but Kat and Kurama sighed relieved to see Hiei standing on top of the boulder. Kat was slightly scatter brained and Kurama was relived but wasn't going to show it. As Hiei stood atop the boulder he said, "Tell your masters this is their chance to beg for mercy." 

The bat creature flew off hysterically not being able to see. 

"That was some good acting, Hiei, laughing at your friends like that." Yuusuke said grinning. "Friends are just a crutch for the weak." Hiei replied taking off at a slow walk down the hallway. Kurama smiled a bit at that. Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Kat followed for what seemed like hours. Suddenly something from Yuusuke's pocket rings. Every one stopped, Kuwabara freaked out yelling "What the hell is that?!" and Kat said "Some one get the phone before carrot eats it." Yuusuke laughed, "It's the communication mirror Botan gave me." Yuusuke opened the mirror and started talking to Botan, or tried to, Kuwabara pushed his face out of the way, at that time Kat decided to tune him out. 

As soon as Yuusuke put the mirror up Kat tuned back in. They started walking again and Yuusuke spoke up, "Hey Kurama, what do you know on these saint beasts, Botan hung up on me before I could ask her." "She wouldn't have told you much I'm afraid, ever sense spirit world put up the barrier they lost track of all happenings within the city." he replied. "Let's just say you might be surprised when you see them." he added. "Don't you mean frightened?" said a voice out of nowhere.

Meanwhile, back in the human plain Botan had just put up her communication mirror. Moments later she saw some Makai insects fly by. "Oh no you don't!" she said pulling a can of bug spray out and spraying the insects, they fell to the ground moments later. "Nothing beats bug spray from the spirit world!" she said grinning.

Back at the castle the group had just walked into a stone room, Yuusuke picked a torch up from the wall and threw it in front of them, before them was a slightly humanoid boulder. "Welcome, I am Genbu, any questions before I kill you?" the golem said. "Yeah, how can a beast be a saint?" Yuusuke asked. "It's a rock Urameshi! how are we supposed to fight a talking rock?!" Kuwabara yelled out. "Technically its a Golem you pea brain." Kat said glaring at Kuwabara. "Oh shut up you useless runt." Kuwabara shouted at Kat. Kat rolled her eyes and hid her anger. 

"Which of you will I destroy first?" Genbu said laughing. Kurama stepped forward, "I will fight you." Kat looked worriedly to him, to her surprise Kurama looked back at her and smiled reassuringly to her. She found herself blushing. Kurama stepped further into the room. "Look out! He's doing something freaky with his tail!" Kuwabara yelled as Genbu melded his tail with the floor. Moments later his tail broke out of the floor and hurled it's self at Kurama who dodged just enough that he was only hit lightly, but still enough to wound his side. Kat let out a small yelp. "You're obviously underestimating Kurama," Hiei started, "I chose him as my partner for a resin, he's more cut throat than I am in battle." "That still doesn't mean he won't get hurt." Kat said turning to Hiei. "I can be cut throat too, but I still get hurt at times. I'm not underestimating any one, I just don't want any of my allies dead." Kat said crossing her arms. Hiei raised an eyebrow at her, slightly confused by her sudden change of attitude, then went back to watching the fight. During Kat's little rant Genbu had melded with the floor and attacked Kurama several times.

"What good will fighting me do when you don't even have a weapon." Genbu's voice rang out from every direction. Kurama smirked slightly, "I believe you're right." He gracefully put his hand into his hair and pulled out a rose. Kat blinked at this, "Pretty." She whispered, hand on the rose necklace she wore constantly. The next thing the group knew Kurama's rose had turned into a whip, a whip like the stem of a rose, covered in thorns. The air was filled with the perfume of a rose. "Ugh, smells girlie, I don't think I like it." Kuwabara said looking like he was going to throw up. Kat growled low, "Shut up baka." she said hitting him in the face. Kuwabara mumbled something and went back to watching Kurama. "What good does a fancy whip do you when you can't attack me?" Genbu laughed. "Oh my, that is a problem now isn't it." Kurama said smiling slightly. he stood still until suddenly Genbu came out of the floor at him, Kurama yelled and used the whip to cut through Genbu. Genbu fell to the ground in quite a few pieces and said, "How did you find me?" Kurama replied, "When I used my rose whip it's perfume filled the room and made it easy for me to pick out your putrid odor."

Genbu's severed head fell to the side. Kurama looked to the others, whip sprawled on the floor near his feet. "Wow, why can't my fights end this fast?" Yuusuke said looking at Kurama. "You fool, it only looked easy because Kurama was the one doing all the work." Hiei stated. Yuusuke grinned and let out a small laugh.

"It seems my fight is not yet over." Kurama said looking at the body of Genbu, it was coming back together. Kat frowned and wondered just how much it took to destroy such a being. Genbu's body was now completely together again. suddenly Genbu's head and many other body parts detached and tuned into fist sized stones and hurled themselves at Kurama. He dodged some and slashed others. The pieces went back to the main body. Genbu detached his body again, Kurama almost paused before dodging the stones. On their way back Kurama took the blow of all the rocks, and made sure to grab one he had spotted. Kat looked to Kurama, whilst the other two humans laughed at Genbu, who's head had reformed in a rather,, interesting place. "Ha! I've heard of brass balls but this is ridiculous!" Yuusuke said cracking up with Kuwabara doing the same behind him. Kat looked to Genbu and blinked. "That's,,,, Odd." she said seeing where his head had reformed.

"Wha, what happened to me?" Genbu said shaken. Kurama turned to Genbu holding a glowing rock, "This stone, when it detaches from your body it seems to control many of your bodily functions, including putting your self back together." Kurama said calm as ever. "Give it back!" Genbu yelled. Kurama just smirked, dropped it, and slashed at it while it was half way to the floor, shattering it. At that time Genbu promptly fell to pieces and disintegrated. 

Kat smiled as she looked to Kurama. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We!! chapter two done!! Okay, I know Yuusuke is relay spelled Yusuke, BUT I have seen a Yu-Yu-Hakusho by it's maker with the name spelled Yuusuke, I just can't remember where. Please Read, Enjoy, And Review. 

All VALID questions asked will be answered, AKA no questions about why I hate pink and silly things like that, things that have to do with my original characters and what I plan to do in the future of this fic, or even things that I've written. 

Okay, signing out at 2826 words.


	3. Kat Fight

A/N: I am NOT looking forward to chapter four, Where ever Kuwabara is fighting I can't pay attention! There fore I put a fight between Kurama's and carrot's fights, this one is the first time Kat really gets to fight in this fic, why? So I can get reviews of the kuwa/byako episodes from some sites. I wanted Her first fight between Hiei's and Yuusuke's fights but I need stalling time! Oh well, I like the chapter name, "Kat fight." Bad pun but unresistable.

Review replies,

Koneko Urameshi; I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Staci; I'll assume you meant 'like' either way thanks for reviewing.  


No more reviews yet, ;-; oh well. ^-^

I am NOT looking forward to four. 

Oh well, Chappie three, dedicated to Koneko Urameshi because she's the only one that likes my fic other than Staci

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the others celebrated Kurama's victory, even Kat, Hiei stood still in his place, silent as ever. Kurama Cringed holding his side almost falling. Kat let out a small yelp and ran over to Kurama as Hiei Spoke up, "If Kurama is injured We're going to have some problems."

"Are you okay Fox Boy?" Kat asked softly.

"Yes." Kurama relied smiling lightly.

Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other. "Did she just,,," Kuwabara started.

"Call him 'Fox Boy?" Yuusuke finished.

Kat literally fell over and yelled, "Gyah!" 

Kuwabara and Yuusuke cracked up laughing as Kurama helped Kat up.

Kat turned beet red as the two human boys chanted; "Kurama and Kat sitting in a tree, Sexing it up and making babies." That was obviously NOT what had been on her mind. 

"Shut up and get moving you idiots, we don't have time for games." Hiei said growling. He then shot Kurama a "You owe me." look.

Kat was redder than her hair as they all walked up the steps, her behind them all, and things got worse when the boys started chanting again.

*

Back in the Ningenkai;

A young boy was walking around Tokyo, His Short, Light brown hair was just long enough to cover his light, vibrant, blue eyes.

He smiled as he looked around, this was the first time he'd been in a city sense he was five,, which was along time ago despite his young looks.

As he got into an empty area of town he got a bad feeling,, something of the Reikai was near, even though it couldn't really hurt him he shivered. Next thing he knew he was face to face with a blue haired female, who promptly hit him over the head with a baseball bat.

The Boy instantly recoiled. He let out a String of curses and held his head. Before he knew it the chase was on.

Back in the Makai;

In the castle they had Concred the stairs and where now on level ground. The boys had stopped their chanting half way up the stairs and called it a joke. Kat didn't like it one bit, she let out a small sob, in moments all eyes where on her.

"Hey there, what's wrong?" Yuusuke said already knowing.

"Your chant upset me you dim witted ass." Kat replied sharply.

"Jeeze kid, I told you it was a joke!" Yuusuke said slightly peeved.

"You shouldn't joke about stuff like that, Injuries and death, yes, things like that, no." Kat replied angry.

Kuwabara looked at Kat and growled, "Useless girl! I bet you can't even fight! You cry at a simple joke! You,, are stupid! and worthless!"

Kat's hair hid her eyes as she cried silently, "Useless am I? Worthless am I? Why don't I go off on my own sense you insist on being a jack ass, and the reason I cried at your joke is because it causes mental pain." Her voice never changed from a tone similar to Kurama's till she yelled, "I hate you Baka Kazuma Kuwabara!" and ran off.

Kurama, Yuusuke and Hiei glared at Kuwabara. "Yo, That was going too far Kuwabara, She's just a kid." Yuusuke said looking in the direction Kat ran off to.

"I agree, now you Baka Ningen will not go on without knowing that baka girl is all right." Hiei said grouchily.

"You like that word don't you?" Yuusuke asked, "But you're right, she's just a kid, she couldn't be more than thirteen, even if she is in jr. highschool." He looked around suddenly realizing Kurama wasn't there. "Hey, where'd Kurama go?"

"After the girl." Hiei said standing still. "We should wait here, from what I've seen the girl has taken to Kurama more than any of us."

Yuusuke blinked and nodded as Kuwabara realized what he said to Kat.

Kat was running at a frantic pace, like she always did when things made her upset.

__

"Mommy, where's KK?" The six year old red head asked her mother. The blonde haired, brown eyed woman looked down to her sadly, "She's in the hospital Kat."

"Why Mommy?" she asked playing with the straps of her pink over-alls. "She's really sick." her mother replied kneeling in her yellow dress and putting her right hand on her daughters left shoulder. "Is Kanary going to die?" Kat asked sadly as she chewed her shoulder length hair a bit. Her mother cried slightly, "Yes little one, we all have to die someday." Tears welled up in her eyes, she knew that meant her sister would die soon, very soon. She darted from the kitchen and right out of the apartment, she ran down the street as fast as her feet would carry her. 

She was always running away from things that made her sad, and at times mad.

She stopped suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck standing strait up. 'That's odd... I sense something... but it isn't magic related.' she thought backing up. She let out a yell as she saw a giant spider demon in the shadows, she turned to run but was blocked by a web. She let out a small whimper, spiders scared the crap out of her. She turned around and saw the spider demon was mainly humanoid with four spider limbs coming out of it's back, dark blue hair ran down the all but naked body of the female spider demon. Spider fangs where seen by her mouth, even more fangs where visible from it's grin. Six eyes looked at Kat, each a different color. "Seems I've caught a fly in my web." it said in a venomous voice.

Kat sweat dropped, "Are you stupid? Or just the master of screwed up clichés and puns?" 

"What??" it cried indignantly.

"You heard me you idiot! It's plain stupidity to use puns on your enemies! At least when it's just you and them." Kat said crossing her arms.

The spider being blinked, then glared. "We'll see who's stupid!!!" It yelled spitting webbing at her, she dodged easily and summoned a scythe almost twice her height. The Blood Red blade glinted with an evil light as did the red metal handle. She did a fake charge at the spider demon, as it dodged left Kat sent her scythe into a deadly swipe managing to miss the spider completely and ram into a wall. "Well gee, that had tactical certification." Kat said sarcastically holding her head. 

At that time Kurama came face to face with the large window like web, he was about to use rose whip but saw Kat was fighting some what decently. Kat Had just brought her scythe down on a few of the arms,,, she was playing, the grin on her face was one of ultimate sadism. Kurama sweat dropped, 'And she seemed like such a nice girl...' Kurama thought sarcastically. Kurama thought about entering when Kat got a large cut in her left arm, but Kat didn't even notice and cut off the demon's humanoid arms. Kat grinned and positioned hr glaive for the final blow when the spider some how made an inch deep cut in her chest, making a more than big enough hole to see her bra. Kat pulled her left hand up in seconds to cover the whole, her eyes turned dark as she ran forward and slashed into the demon so many times it was incredible. "That's what you get for messing with a girl's shirt!" Kat said hmph-ing and walking right over the demon's bloody corpse. 

The moment Kat saw Kurama she blinked for a few seconds and let out an ear piercing yell, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!?!?!!?!?"

Kurama was caring Kat back to the group, Kat had summoned a new shirt on and wasn't happy that Kurama insisted on caring her if she wouldn't let him check out her arm.

Kuwabara looked at them when they came back to the group, "What where you two doing there!?!"

Kat rolled her eyes, "What do a boy and a girl do in a dark room??"

Yuusuke and Kuwabara stared at her. She blinked and her eyes widened, "Not that you twinkies from idiot land! Yeesh! We just met first off, and I'm thirteen damn it!" she went on ranting till Hiei interrupted, "Shut up baka Ningen."

"I'm not baka,, but I should shut up." Kat said before wisely shutting up.

The next thirty minutes passed as they walked with only Botan informing them of several things including a boy she thought was a spy that ran like a bird flies.

Then, "Put me down." came Kat's voice, she had more than enough of this. "No." was Kurama replied, things went on like this until Kat kicked him in the face, jumped out of his arms and apologized. 

Back in the Ningenkai;

The boy ran frantically, his magic moving him along, who was this crazy woman?? The boy scrame as he ran right into a wall. Botan smiled and pulled him up by the wrist. "Back to the Makai with you!"

"Makai? What's that? and what's your name, I'm Kazehane." the boy said so cheerfully it scared Botan. "I'm Botan, nice to meet you Kazehane."

I the Makai;

All hell had broken loose between Kuwabara and Kat, Kuwabara made a comment about her breasts sending her into such a fury it was ridiculous. Kat was getting most of the damage, "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Kat yelled giving him her best shot at a punch, not much of one, Kuwabara hit her in the face so hard she was sent flying into a wall. "That enough playing around you two, I know you enjoy this but we must continue." Kurama said stepping between them.

Kat held her miraculously unhurt face, it was a bit bruised but not much. "All right, yowch, I need to watch out for hit hits to the face, first person to leave a bruse in under twenty face hits." she said wincing. Kuwabara blinked at her, "You've been beaten up before?"

"Duh twinkie boy, in my other schools I ended up in the hospital 90% of the school year, I hate not being allowed to show normals my summoning abilities so I won't be the best punching bag in the area, at least they haven't left any scars." Kat said nodding sagely, even Hiei sweatdropped at that.

Suddenly a loud laugh filled the area and Kat realized that there was a door near by that was like the one to Genbu's room. "Oh great." She muttered sarcastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Tell me what you think Pwease. * sleepy *


	4. Byako and Seiryu

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I wish I could reply right now but I'm off-line and too lazy to get my stupid bum on fanfiction.net in the first place,,, and I can't get on till the 18th anyways XD

oh, I have a new site () and I would love it if you would take a look at Koneko Urameshi's fics, she's brilliant!

Well, now to the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group entered the room slowly,,, only to find out it wasn't a room at all! Kat blinked looking at the red sky, she smiled completely ignoring the others, even the giant white tiger demon. As Kuwabara fought the tiger Kat stood there staring at the red sky grinning, till she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked at the person who tapped on her shoulder to see Yuusuke looking at her strangely. She blinked and went back to 'red is pretty land'. She was so immersed in her own thoughts she didn't notice the setting change and the cheer of Yuusuke at Kuwabara's victory over Byako. 

"Kat, hello, Makai to Kat." Yuusuke said running his hand in front of her face a few times.

She blinked at him, noticed the surroundings, and made the oddest mistake, opening her mouth. "How did we get down here?" Kurama sweatdropped at her whilst Yuusuke crashed. Hiei glared at her and spoke up, "Baka Ningen." Kat sweat dropped. "Sorry, I have short attention span for things that don't have redy goodness." 

Kurama smiled, "Redy goodness?" Kat fell over, "I love red,,, But I HATE pink, Hate Hate Hate!"

Kurama looked at her and blinked, "What about rose pink?" Yuusuke fell over, "What kinda question is that??"

"Oh! I like that color of pink, and only that color." Kat said smiling.

"Hn!" Hiei said as they all walked off leaving Kuwabara to fend for himself.

Back in the Ningenkai;

Kazehane was following Botan around killing Makai Insects with her. They soon reached Sarayashiki JR. High. "There's lotsa Bugs around here." Kazehane commented. Botan sweat dropped at him. "No kidding."

Back In the Makai;

"Seems we've found the maze in maze castle." Kurama said boerdly.

"Okay Mr. Sensitive, you choose the way." Yuusuke said looking at Kuwabara. The Twinkie from idiot land stepped forward and nodded, "Right!" he said concentrating so hard he started to groan. 

"Okay, he's gone WAY past starting to scare me, He sounds like he's thinking hentai! Either that or trying to shit standing up and it ain't working." Kat said leaning on a wall.

Yuusuke laughed at her, "Yeah it does!" he replied imitating Kuwabara. Kat sweat dropped. 

"That door!" Kuwabara said pointing to a door. They went over to it and all pulled it open, Kuwabara suddenly jumped ten feet back as Kat ran forward. In the door way stood a mouse. Kuwabara scrame like a girl and landed on his bum, "MOUSE!!!" Kat however loved mice and jumped forward and hugged it, "Mousie!! Cute cute cute!!" She said giggling like a five year old. Kurama smiled a bit as Kuwabara and Yuusuke sweat dropped. Hiei didn't bother doing anything. "Well, if the mouse is alive in here than there must not be traps here." She said letting the mouse run off. "You have a point there, I was going to be pissed if Kuwabara would have gotten us killed." Yuusuke said pulling Kuwabara up off the ground. Kat smiled and ran into the hallway before them.

Back in the Nengenkai;

Botan and Kazehane had entered school grounds and noticed that allot of the people had blue faces. "Have they been holding their breath?" Kazehane asked childishly. "Node, they have been taken over by the Makai insects I told you about." Botan said cheerfully. "Oh!" Kazehane said smiling. "Let's whack some buggies!!"

In the Makai;

They stood before the door to Seiryu's room. Kat was shivering, even in the heavy red trench coat she had summoned. "Damn it! I HATE the cold." she said leaning on Kurama, he looked worried. 

Yuusuke looked back at her, "What else do you hate?" he asked meanly. "Thunder, snakes, spiders, idiots, pink, as you know cold, and being IN explosions." she replied glaring sharply at Kuwabara on the word 'Idiot.' "Let's just go in." Yuusuke said opening the door to the frozen chamber. They all walked in (More or less in Kat's case, she was clinging to Kurama so she wouldn't freeze.) 

Before them stood Seiryu, A man dressed in blue, with greenish blue skin, and looked nothing like a dragon. "Hey, he's no dragon!" Kuwabara said loudly. "No shit sherlock holms, how'd ya guess? Spent a night or two alone with him." Kat replied snidely. Yuusuke snickered as Kuwabara yelled profanities at Kat who had some how climbed up the back of Kurama's shirt.

Seiryu quirked an eyebrow at them all, especially Kurama and Kat. 

Suddenly Byako slammed through the door pleading to Seiryu to kill them all. Kat pulled her head out of Kurama's shirt and watched this. She was taken aback when Seiryu turned Byako into a living ice sculpture. "Bad roasted fuzz ball on ice." Kat whispered and climbed back into Kurama's shirt.

Yuusuke and Kuwabara where telling Seiryu off nicely (Yeah,, Nicely,,,, With cuss words,) when Seiryu sneered and replied to their words, "He lost, there fore he's useless, I want strong allies, not weaklings like him." 

Yuusuke growled low and took a step forward but Hiei stopped him from going further. "I will take him, Reikai Tantei.^ " 

"Uh, All right." Yuusuke said blinking and stepping back once.

Hiei stepped forward and once more Seiryu sneered (I'm starting to thing he likes doing that, ne?) "You can still ally your self to us, Hiei, leave these foolish humans, and come to me." 

Kat snickered, "Do you think he knows that you're a demon?" Kat asked Kurama,,, from inside his shirt still. "If he doesn't he's a fool." Kurama replied to her. "The answer is no then. He's a stinkin' fool if I've ever seen one." Kat said giggling.

Hiei threw his cloak over Byako and stepped forward, "I must decline, I will take my chances with these humans, at to this far, your defenses are pitiful."

Seiryu growled and the fight began. Kat occasionally looked out of Kurama's shirt to not even see Hiei due to his speed, which got her worked up. When she looked out of Kurama's shirt the third time she saw Hiei's legs where frozen. "Oh my, that won't do at all.... Ah, he's playing 'Fish on the land." Kat commented right before Hiei got up and slashed Seiryu Fifteen times. 

"Ah! He didn't even leave a scratch!" Kuwabara commented.

"You're right, He left allot more than that." Kat said under her breath moments before Seiryu fell to pieces.

Hiei walked back to the others and picked up his cloak on the way. 

"How many times did you slash him?" Kuwabara asked.

"Fifteen times." Hiei replied. 

"Wow, I only counted ten or eleven." Yuusuke replied smiling, he put his hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Hiei said whaping his hand away.

"Can we get out of here now? Seiryu or not I'm freezing my ass off!" Kat said standing behind Kurama.

Yuusuke looked at them and blinked, "Hey,,, you two look allot like each other." he said pointing at them. Kat totally ignored him heading for the next exit, and Kurama disregarded it. 

"They do look allot alike." Kuwabara said as they exited the room and started up yet again,, more stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Sorry for the crappy chapter, I'm just too lazy to write out Kuwabara's fight! Hiei's wasn't written much better. Sorry!!

^ Is that how you spell it? (Go to right before the fight, Hiei called Yuusuke 'Reikai Tantei' i was asked whether that was the spelling for it.)

Little Kitsune of Hatred,

Kat Reverie.


	5. Race to the tower

A/N: hey there every one!!

Once again Chiisai Kitsune is a lazy Kitsune shojo, aka, I should reply to reviews next chap, but we all know I frequent lazy twit-dom more than allot of writers.

This fic is almost over!! I already have the prologue to the next one scribbled down, lol.

Info on Kat-

Age: 13

Favorite word: Tuna

Most often said word: Nani? (What?)

XP

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter five, Race to the tower.

Kat blinked back at them, some how she had ended up at the front of the group walking backwards up the stairs, "I do not look like him!" She yelled at Kuwabara. 

"Yes you do!!" Kuwabara and Yuusuke yelled back.

"Do not. Baka!!!" she said directing it at both of them.

"Yes you do, girl." Hiei replied with a 'argue and you die.' look.

"Okay." she said running so Hiei wouldn't kill her, even though she knew she wasn't fast enough, fear is a good motivater. Kurama sweatdropped, "You realize you scared her, correct Hiei?"

Hiei was actually smiling, "Yes, I enjoyed it, Baka Shojo deserved it."

Kurama sweatdropped at that.

"Hey if Kat is out of sight,, that means we're near the exit for the stairs right?" Kuwabara asked scratching his head.

"You haven't noticed we can see it right now?" Yuusuke asked as he looked at the exit, it was in plain sight.

"Oh yeah!" Kuwabara said seeing it.

"Let's just go." Yuusuke said sweatdropping and starting back up the stairs.

The others followed close behind him.

"Yuusuke! Baka! Fox boy! Grouchy, Er, I mean Hiei." Kat yelled from the top stair. "We have a big problem!" 

Back in the Ningenkai;

Botan and Kazehane Where hiding in the bushes of the school. "Botan, I need to use the restroom." Kazehane said running inside, Botan sweat dropped.

Back in the Makai;

They had been fighting the literally vegetated humans known as Cultivated humans for almost ten minutes. They had been trying to get enough room to go forward with plan A, Aka, launch Yuusuke through the nearest window. Kat was fighting the ones behind the group, as the others cleared a path ahead. Kat was obviously having fun, the grin on her face as she slashed through her opponents with her scythe was creepy. Finally they had enough room. "Girl! Cover us!" Yuusuke said as they got into position. Kat nodded and started slicing into the advancing Cultivated humans. Then the human pyramid began, Kuwabara as base, Kurama as middle, and Hiei as top. Then came the spirit detective jumping from Kuwabara's back, to Kurama's, to Hiei's then towards the window.

"He's going to make it." Kurama thought as Hiei jumped off his back, and as he jumped from Kuwabara's.

"That Dim wit had better make it." Kat said slashing into growing number of enemies. Kuwabara fell flat on his face making Kat laugh, "BAKA!" She yelled slashing into the enemies, Hiei and Kurama starting to do the same again seeing that Yuusuke was through the window.

Back in the Ningenkai;

Keiko and Botan where running for their lives, Kazehane was using the boys restroom and Shizuru was at home smoking. Nothing new, except the Makai insects where taking over. Keiko and Botan ran down the hall ways of the school like their asses where on fire.

In the Makai;

They had already made it most of the way to the stairs, Kurama and Kat where fighting back to back, Due to the fact Kat had tried to show off and, well, failed misrably, so much that Kurama had to rescue her. 

Kuwabara was fighting with his spirit sword and making it longer. And Hiei was just slashing things to bits.

Suddenly Kuwabara used his spirit sword to propel himself forward and up. Kat, with her attention span being very limited, Turned to see what was going on, when Kuwabara crashed into the building Kat all but cracked up. "Stop playing Around." Hiei yelled at Kuwabara. "You too." He said turning to Kat who had given up on holding her laughter in. 

"Gomen." Kat said calming down almost instantly. "Hn." Hiei said walking to the stairs. Kurama started over too, and Kat soon after. About the time Kat got near the stairs Kuwabara fell right in front of her, making her scream and kick him on instinct. Kuwabara groaned as Kat sweat dropped, "I'd say sorry,, but I'm not." She said grinning and jumping over him. Hiei tried to hold back a smirk, he found it amusing how the stupid girl and the idiot constantly argued. "Hn, Stupid Girl." Hiei commented. "Well ya know what," Kat Started, "You're probably right, but I really don't give a fuck, if I'm stupid I'm stupid, and if I'm not I'm not, we all excel in different areas, according to you mine is not intelligence, odds are you're words have a foundation, but until decent proof other than my hyper antics is to be seen I'd prefer it if you called me Kat." Her entire manner changed mid sentence making Hiei raise an eyebrow, his only response was, "Hn." Kat ran up the stairs giggling, "Let's find more things to fight, I haven't had a decent fight in three months!"

Meanwhile at the top of the tower, Yuusuke was watching the images of Keiko and Botan being chased by the infested humans, Whilst the blonde and red haired Suzaku commented on demon world horror films. 

Then the fight began

They had been running up the stairs for quite some time, Kat had gotten so bored with delivering stabity death to the cultivated humans she started a conversation with Kuwabara about video games, the conversation was more like an argument. "Rpg's are THE best you moronic ass hole." Kat said slashing through more and more vegetated humans.

"RACEING!!!" Kuwabara said almost knocking her off the railless stairs.

"Ah! Watch it please! I'm not a bouncy ball you can throw off a cliff ya know!" She said paleing. "Ha! I hope you fall!" Kuwabara said sticking his tongue out at her. "Dim wit."

She then turned to an amused Kurama and started blushing, "Oh, my, uh, damn, uh, Heh." 

Kuwabara burst out laughing, "She's thinking about screwing!" Kat turned redder than her hair, "NANI?!?! That's not what I was thinking at all!!!" 

"Yeah right!"

"I was thinking about how stupid I must have looked to him for him to seem more than effectively amused!"

"Ha, Ha! You where thinking about screwing!"

"I was not damn it!"

"Yeah, sure."

"GYAH!! I'M THIRTEEN!!!!"

"Oops."

"Yeah, damn right that's an 'oops', now that'll be stuck in my head all day! Fuck, Damn, Shit!"

"What was that for?"

"I was cussing dumb ass! So pardon my fucking French!"

"That was French?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I'm not a major in linguistic arts."

Kurama sweat dropped at that point and walked past the arguing party and continued to fight cultivated humans along side Hiei.

"Gyah, I'm getting bored, I'm going to go see how Yuu-Baka is doing." Kat said before summoning herself to the room Suzaku and Yuusuke (Also known as Yuu-Baka) where fighting in.

Kuwabara blinked several time, "What the hell?"

Kurama spoke without looking back, "She summoned herself to the top of the tower."

"Oh." Was Kuwabara's reply.

Up at the tower's top Kat stood in the door way blinking at the sight before her. "Green birdie?" She said looking at suzaku's bird, totally ignoring Yuusuke and Suzaku. "You're goanna die! You're goanna die!" The bird chanted. 

"Annoying green birdie." Kat retorted. The bird looked at the red haired school girl and yelped, "One of them is here!!!" 

"Take care of her Murugu, she's just a normal human girl, the Cultivated humans probably overlooked her." Suzaku said to the bird. 

Kat sweatdropped, 'Oh gee, what type of normal human girl carries a scythe around?' She thought. 

"Yes master Suzaku!" The bird said flying over to Kat. "You're goanna die, you're goanna.." The bird started but Kat kicked it in the mouth. "I implore you to cease your STUPID ASS CHANT BEFORE I SLASH YOU TO TEENY TINY BITS!"

It took a moment for the bird to recover from the shock, then took off at a fast pace, With Kat right behind swinging her hollow handled scythe, intentionally missing the bird.

"Girl! Take cover!" Yuusuke yelled gaining his life energy for an attack.

Kat of course didn't hear him and kept after the bird. "Now who's going to die!? Eh? WHO?" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Murugu said flying.

Kat tripped landing in a ditch like inclosier literally one second before Yuusuke released his attack.

There was a sudden flash of light, the scream of three people, and a few curses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

XD HE HE HE HE * evil grin * You have to wait till the last chappy to find out what happens in my rewrite.


	6. Hellos and good byes

A/N: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, last chappy, I feel like crying! Replies to reviews are at the bottom,, if I remember, if not just E-mail me, I am grateful to every one who reviewed! * Big hugs and pixie sticks * 

Mmmmmm, sugar is good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat Groaned as she sat up in the little ditch covered in dirt, she saw Kuwabara giving life energy to Yuusuke, who was lying on the ground out cold.

"Nani?" Kat said, her voice sounding crackled due to the dust in her throat.

"Kat!" Kurama yelled over to her.

"Nani Kurama-San?" she replied her voice still low due to dust, which she was coughing and spitting out.

"Are you all right?" She nodded and looked at baka giving life energy to Yuusuke.

"You shouldn't get too close Kurama." Hiei said quietly to the red haired fox demon.

Kurama smiled slightly, "It is truly hard my friend, something about her." He said watching Kat dust herself off. "Hn, she is human." 

"I know Hiei, but in this form, technically so am i." Kurama said sighing.

"Hey there! What are you talking about over there." Kat said finally getting all the dirt out of her mouth, with thirty times as much in her hair making it look brown. "Nothing that concerns you." Hiei said loudly.

"Okay, Okay, You aren't a crocodile ya know, so you have no need to bite my head off." She replied smiling. "Hey, where's that bird?" 

Kurama sweat dropped as Kat went in search of Murugu. 

Hiei and Kurama looked at the two human boys where where out cold, but alive, (Author: Sorry for this,, BUT DIMN IT I WISH BAKA WOULD DIE!) Hiei let out a small 'hmph'.

"Seems we'll have to carry them out of here on our backs." Kurama mused. Kat smiled slightly, she also looked ready to cry, 'I should not eavesdrop on these two ever again.' she thought, she had obviously over heard them. Suddenly she saw the roasted form of Murugu a few feet away, she blinked, "Nani?" she said walking over to it. Kurama watched with curiosity as Kat poked it with the blunt side of her scythe's blade. "Nani?" She said poking it with each syllable. Suddenly the roasted birdie turned to dust leaving Kat pale for a bit till she scrame and hid behind Kurama. "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!?!???!?!?!?" She yelled from behind him. He chuckled softly sending Kat into a fit of blushing. "Ah, uh, Gomen Nasai Kurama-San." "It's all right." He replied smiling softly at her, sending her into another fit of blushing.

Back in the Ningenkai:

Botan and Keiko blinked at the passed out people around them, wondering how it happened so fast. A door opening near them opened scaring the crap out of them earning our poor Kazehane a kick in the knees. "Ow! Blue haired lady person, that hurt!" Kazehane said holding his knee as the door to the boys' bathroom shut quietly.

"Don't tell me you where in the restroom that whole time!" Botan yelled as Keiko blinked.

"I was, remember that soda stand we passed and that I was there for an hour? Let's just say the vendor made allot of money." Her replied laughing as Botan let out a frustrated sigh.

Oh Makai we meet you again: 

Hiei had some how talked Kat into carrying Yuusuke whilst Kurama carried Kuwabara, not willingly, but it was either that or Kat was going to make him go boom. Hiei had walked ahead of them, they where already near Genbu's previous chamber. "Is it just me or is it taking allot less time to get out than it did to get in?" Kat said looking sleepy. Kurama smiled at her, "We have no obstacles in our way, there fore it takes less time."

"Hai, Gomen Nasai, I keep forgetting. I feel like we've been here a week." Kat said yawning.

"A week and a day actually." Kurama replied making Kat freeze. 

"Oh bloody gods the spelling test was three days ago and I missed it!" Kat said hitting her head on the nearest wall. Kurama sweatdropped, "Aren't you more worried how your parents react to your long absence?"

Kat smiled slightly, "Parent, not parents, and my mother is literally a whore that wouldn't notice my absence if she went to my funeral."

"Oh my." Kurama replied.

Kat laughed a bit, "Now my magic teacher would notice, by all means he would notice."

Kurama smiled as they walked again.

By the time they where out of the gate Hiei had already reached the tree he and Kurama had been in eight days prior. Kat and Kurama had been talking about all sorts of things and got to flowers, "Kat-San, what is your favorite flower?" Kurama asked. "The blood rose, it's a rare one from what I've heard though, it's beautiful either way, even if it does smell like copper." she replied. Kurama smiled, "I personally Enjoy all roses." Kat smiled back finding herself blushing, for might we all add, the at least fourth time.

"Hurry up you two they are about to make a portal for us." Hiei said by the tree. 

"Nani?" 

"Baka Ningen."

"My name is not Baka Ningen, it's Kat, and please call me by it, it is preferred."

"Hn. And to answer you, I stole Yuusuke's communicator."

Kat laughed at that, "I can imagine you holding a compact, even if it IS a communicator, that's almost as odd as me wearing a dress willingly."

"What is wrong with you Ningen?!"

"Allot, but you don't see _me_ bragging."

Kurama barly held back a smile as Hiei sent Kat a death glare. 

"Don't you death glare me," She started but Kurama managed to stop her.

"We should go now." Kurama said as he saw a portal open up.

"Hai!" Kat said running through, "This idiot is heavy!"

That was the last thing they heard before they found themselves in a pile on the ground at Kuwabara's house, Kuwabara's older sister Shizuru looked down at the pile as she smoked, "So, Baby brother is back." She said looking at all of them, only Hiei was standing,, on top of the pile.

"Can't breathe, Tetsudai?" Kat said at the bottom of the stack, all of them where on top of her back as she gasped almost ready to cry from the pressure, "At least get the carrot head twinkie off me! Doozo?!?!?!?!?"

Shizuru smiled at Kat slightly and pulled her baby brother from the pile which allowed Kurama to get off and pull Yuusuke off. Kat sat up relived, "A-Arigato gozaimasu."

"Doo itasimashite." Shizuru replied as Kat stood up.

Suddenly Kuwabara sprang to his feet wide awake making Kat recoil backwards right into a wall. "Itai..." Kat said holding the back of her head as Kuwabara ranted to his sister, who was doing a better job at selective hearing than Kat. 

"Shouldn't some one get Yuu-baka into a descent place to rest?" Kat said yawning.

"Hai, Baby brother, take him to your room." Shizuru said finishing one cigarette just to start another one.

"Okay!" Kuwabara said taking Yuusuke from Kurama and running to his room.

Shizuru smiled slightly and looked to Kat, "So who are you? And your red headed boyfriend?" Shizuru asked. "And who is the boy with spiky black hair?"

Kat was beet red, "Boy friend? I, uh, um, eh, oi, uh, um, uh." 

Kurama smiled, "I am Shuuichi, that is Kat, and the boy with spiky black hair is Hiei." 

"A-Arigato Shuuich-san." Kat said blushing as Hiei walked out the door.

Shizuru smiled.

"Ah! I have to get home!" Kat said quickly. 

"Ja ne Kat-San." Shizuru and Kurama said at the same time as Kat ran out the door.

On her way home Kat had an odd feeling, "I'm going to see them all again, not just in school either." Kat said in a low voice. 

From some trees near her a shadowy figure watched her, watched and waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* is really crying * that's it people, the next one coming soon * sniffle * now for replies.

Angel red flame- Arigato Gozaimasu. ^^

Dark Fox- He he, Hai, kuw-baka bashing is fun.

kinko- lol, Hai, it was funny.

Staci- ^-^

Takiaa hart- lol, some one's been stealing thumbs! * giggles * lol, thank you.

SonKalia- Thank you! * gives you lots of pixie sticks * it took a bit to decide what I wanted Kat to be, I wanted her powers to have no limits, but to have lots of rules, and dark summoners have thousands of rules of summoning, you'll see more of that in my Dark tournament re-write coming soon.

Yuki-san- ^-^ I'm glad I made it worth it, you really like it that much? ^______________^

Well, signing out for now * gives every one big hugs * oh, and can some one tell me why I'm crying? lol. 


	7. Announcement opon further chapters to th...

XD I just realised i forgot to tell all of you something,

**__**

IM WORKING ON A SECOND RE-WRITE!

^_^ it should be out soon if it isn't already.

- Kat Reverie, The little fox girl.


End file.
